


Loved and cared for

by spngirl22



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spngirl22/pseuds/spngirl22
Summary: it was your first job aboard a starship, you were nervous, fortunately you'd met someone who was to be on the ship with you and friendship ensued, will it be more?





	Loved and cared for

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/F/N)=your first name  
> (Y/L/N)= your last name  
> (Y/F/D)=your favourite drink  
> (Y/F/B/F)= your favourite breakfast food)  
> (Y/H/L)=your hair length  
> (Y/H/C)= your hair colour  
> (Y/F/S/F)= your favourite soup flavour

Living on the starship enterprise you couldn't ask for more, every day brought an exciting new adventure, a new alien planet, a new species, sometimes these went badly wrong, mostly however they went smoothly, on a five year mission where you barely got back to earth you had begun forming very good friendships with those who worked gamma shift with you however the shift you really wanted was alpha shift, as it was gamma shift you work you and your friend Pavel Chekov barely saw each other. 

You and pavel had both joined the enterprise at the same time, before that however you hadn't known him, you had heard of him of course, he was spoken of a lot around starfleet academy, he’d graduated at just 17 years old, one of the youngest to ever do so, when you’d found yourself on space station deep space K7 awaiting assignment you’d met him for the first time, he was also awaiting assignment, finding out you were both being assigned to the enterprise made you smile, at least you’d know one person on the ship. 

Three years into the enterprises five year mission and one year after you and pavel had joined you’d made a lot of friends but had barely seen pavel, he was a very highly trained navigator and as such was put on alpha shift while you were just a low level engineering ensign so were put on gamma shift, occasionally you’d see pavel in the halls and you’d have a chat for a few minutes but you desperately wanted to see more of him, he was after all a very good friend. 

Another three months passed agonisingly slowly, nothing much exciting happened on the ship, by now your skills however were getting noticed and very early one day as you were tinkering around with some things in engineering, the only person actually there as everyone else was off doing repairs, you heard the door open, glancing at the clock you frowned a little, alpha shift wasn't due for another hour and no one else was due back yet. 

Turning towards the door your eyes went wide as you saw chief engineer Montgomery Scott walking over, when he gets to your side he says “ah good morning to yeh ensign, and how are yeh this fine morning?” so with this you say “fine thank you Mr Scott, i didn't think you’d be here for another hour yet” and here Mr Scott says “please lassie, call me scotty, i just thought i’d come and check how the gal’s doing, i know there’s been a particularly stubborn issue with the engines last night” but here you say “oh that, i managed to fix that scotty” then you show him your report on the issue. 

Looking over your report scotty looks surprised and says “wow, yeh’re very good with these engines ensign uh…” so with this you say “ensign (Y/L/N) scotty” and here scotty says “Well ensign (Y/L/N) how would you feel about a sort of promotion? If yeh feel like a double yeh can work alpha shift with me and if it goes well yeh can work alpha shift every day” and with this you say “i’d love that, thank you scotty” and here a wide smile comes to your face however it quickly dissolves into a yawn. 

Seeing you yawn scotty chuckles a little and says “perhaps yeh’d best get yer head down an hour or two lassie, busy shift comin’ up” however you say “oh i’ll be fine scotty” only to yawn again so scotty says “i’ll be hearing nothing of the sort lassie, there’s a sofa in the office, i’ll wake yeh before alpha shift comes on” and with this you smile and say “alright, thanks again scotty, you have no idea how much this means to me” then you walk through to the office. 

After your transfer over to alpha shift you made sure to seek out pavel, it took a while as first you had to get used to the new shift then it took three days to figure out which of the enterprises many rec rooms he spent his free time in, the day you finally found pavel he was sat on his own so you walk over and say “hey pavel, mind if i sit with you?” and here pavel says “not at all, vhat are you doing here (Y/F/N)? I thought you vould be sleeping” and with this you say “i got transferred to alpha shift” then a broad smile comes to your face. 

When pavel sees the smile on your face he also smiles and says “then ve can meet up more often (Y/F/N)?” and here you say “of course we can pavel” so with this pavel then says “so how did you get onto alpha shift?” and with this you smile and say “scotty came in early one morning, he noticed i’d solved a problem with the engines he’d normally have to fix and he promoted me to alpha shift” then you get up to go and get some food to eat. 

After this you and pavel met for lunch most every day, of course there were some days you just couldn't make it, you’d always let pavel know if you couldn't and he always seemed a little sad, one day during lunch pavel looks into your eyes and says “i was wondering (Y/F/N) if maybe you vould like to come to dinner vith me tonight, in my room” and with this you’re stunned for a moment but then say “sure, i’d love to have dinner with you pavel, what time?” and with this pavel smiles and tells you when to be at his quarters. 

Finishing with lunch you head back to engineering, as yet no one else is back, at least not that you can see however just as you make your way to your work station you hear a door open and hear scotty call out “hey (Y/F/N) are you free to do a job fer me?” and here you say “sure scotty, what’s the problem?” then scotty says “one of the consoles on the bridge isnae working proper, they’ve asked fer an engineer teh go have a look, i’d do it myself but there’s a problem with the engines again” then he hands you a piece of paper. 

Heading up to the bridge with your toolkit in hand you step off of the turbolift and as you walk into the room you say “excuse me, ensign (Y/L/N) from engineering, i’m here to look at a console” and with this captain Kirk says “ah, nice to meet you ensign, it’s Mr Chekov’s console, seems to be running a little sluggish” so with this you say “alright, i’ll see what i can do captain” then you head over to Pavel’s console, nudge him aside and open it up to look at the electronics. 

Ten minutes later you’d found the problem with Pavel’s console, quickly fixing the issue you put the cover back on the console, stand up and say “alright that’s fixed now, anything else while i’m here captain?” and with this captain Kirk says “no thank you ensign (Y/L/N) but i’ll make sure to tell scotty how helpful you’ve been” and with this you smile, mostly at pavel, pick up your toolkit and head back to the turbolift, soon arriving back in engineering. 

Arriving back in engineering you duck into Scotty’s office and say “hey scotty, i fixed the console, anything else?” and here scotty says “nay lassie, not yet anyway” so with this you say “alright, then i’m gonna head out and grab a drink, want to come?” but here scotty just shakes his head however as you get to the door he says “make sure yeh keep yer communicator on yeh lassie” and with this you take the communicator from your pocket, give it a wiggle and leave the room. 

Later that afternoon when you get off shift scotty invites you to his quarters for a drink or two to celebrate how well you’re doing on alpha shift however you look at him and say “no thanks scotty, i have a date to get ready for” then you head off in the direction of your quarters, jumping in a quick sonic shower you then go over to your wardrobe and pick out some clothes, pretty but casual, putting your hair up in what seems like a pretty do you then leave your quarters again, it’s nearly time you were at Pavel’s. 

Walking up to Pavels door you smooth down your clothes and knock on the door, seeing the door open you look up from your clothes to see pavel in his off duty clothes and smile, looking you over pavel says “you look beautiful (Y/F/N), come in” then he steps aside, walking into Pavels quarters the smell of something lovely hits your nose, the lights are low, almost romantic, seeing all this you now wish you’d chosen something a little prettier to wear. 

Closing the door pavel turns to you and says “dinner vill be ready in five minutes, vould you like some vine (Y/F/N)?” and here you smiled and says “wine would be lovely pavel” then you move to sit on the sofa, when dinner is ready pavel even escorts you to his dining table and pulls the chair out for you, by the end of the night you couldn't be happier however then you look at the clock and say “i should be going, need to get a good nights sleep for tomorrow, engineering on alpha shift is not easy” then you get to your feet. 

Getting to your feet you walk towards the door however you feel Pavels hand on your shoulder, turning to face him you say “pavel tonight has been lovely but i have to go, you may have a lovely easy job sitting in that navigators chair all day but i will probably be all over this ship tomorrow” however here pavel says “i just vanted to say goodnight, and tell you i love you (Y/F/N), may i kiss you?” and with this you blush a little, managing only to nod. 

When pavel sees you nodding he leans over and presses a gentle kiss to your cheek, blushing even more furiously you say “night pavel, see you tomorrow for lunch?” and here pavel just nods, walking out of the room you have a giddy smile on your face as you walk to the turbolift, take it to your deck and go back to your room, once behind closed doors again you slide to the floor, the smile on your face as the memory of pavel kissing you runs through your mind again. 

Waking up the next morning you look at the clock, you have half an hour to get ready and get down to engineering, jumping again into the sonic shower you then dress in your uniform, put your hair up, this time practical not pretty, with your hair done you’re ready to go, you’ll have just enough time to pick up a (Y/F/D) and (Y/F/B/F) at the replicator before you have to sign on for alpha shift, opening the door to leave however you’re met with the sight of pavel and a rather lovely looking bunch of flowers. 

Seeing pavel stood outside your door with a bunch of flowers you say “pavel what’s this about?” and here pavel says “a beautiful voman such as you deserves beautiful things” then he hands you the flowers so you say “they’re lovely pavel, thank you” then you press a kiss to his cheek, quickly retreating into your room to find something to put the flowers in, again going to the door you smile to see pavel is still there and with this you leave and close your door. 

Once out of your quarters you say “shouldn't you be headed to the bridge pavel? You’ll be late” and here pavel says “i just vanted to see vhat you thought of zhe flowers” so you smile and say “they’re absolutely beautiful, now get going or you’ll be late” and with this pavel smiles back at you and heads off, soon you’ve got your breakfast and are now having it en route to engineering, Pavels little stunt with the flowers meaning you could no longer sit down to enjoy it. 

Walking into engineering you can see everyone else already bustling about, glancing up at the clock you swear to see you’re a few minutes late, rushing to Scotty’s office you knock, walk in and say “i am so sorry i’m late scotty” and here scotty says “dinnae worry about it lassie, it’s just a few minutes, besides i heard from Sulu that Chekov was bumming some flowers fer yeh” and with this you smile and say “he did give me some flowers this morning, anyway what’s my first job scotty?” and with this scotty chuckles a little. 

After a few moments scotty calms himself and hands you a sheet of paper then he says “there’s a few bits of machinery that need fixin’ around here, yeh’ll be helping me with that today, it is after all an ensigns job” then he winks at you before getting up and heading towards the door, quickly following scotty you grab your toolkit from your station and follow him up to the second floor of engineering so the two of you can get started on the repairs. 

An hour into your shift and things had fallen silent, most of the engineering crew were out doing jobs all over the ship, you and scotty had fallen into a companionable silence however just then you reach a problem, the piece of machinery you’re supposed to be fixing has a broken cover, that was what you were replacing, the problem however was that the cover was stuck, you didn't know how but it was stuck fast and wasn't budging. 

Staring at the piece of machinery as if that might help you then decide a little brute force might help, giving it a hard tug however your grip slips, the broken shards raking across your arm which very quickly begins bleeding, and bleeding very badly at that, pulling your arm back you let out a litany of swears in many different languages however when scotty hears this he says “yeh alright back there lassie?” however you can barely make a sound. 

Trying to force words out you say “n...no” and then you can't say any more, luckily this is enough for scotty to turn towards you and when he sees the blood oozing from your arm he says “shite, it’s alright lassie” then he grabs a nearby cloth, thinking himself lucky he always carried one for sweat, this one however was still clean, wrapping your bleeding arm with the cloth he then gets you to your feet and says “we’d better be gettin’ you to sickbay, let doctor McCoy take a look at yeh” then he walks for the exit. 

As you and scotty walk towards the turbolift you mumble “s..sorry scotty” however here scotty says “hey yeh’re no a true engineer until yeh’ve had at least one visit to McCoy with a workplace injury” and just then you reach the turbolift, getting scotty calls for deck five and soon you’re walking through the doors to sickbay, luckily no one else is there and when doctor McCoy sees you he walks over and says “what happened here?” then he directs you and scotty to a nearby bio-bed. 

Sitting down on the bio-bed you try to talk but still find your voice too shaky so scotty says “she was fixin’ some stuff with me, i think her arm slipped, she cut it open pretty bad, i wrapped it with a clean cloth and brought her here” and with this you hold out your arm, trying not to show how much pain you’re in however then doctor McCoy says “what’s your name miss?” and with this you say “e...ensign (Y/L/N) s..sir” however then you begin to feel faint and a bit ill. 

Feeling rather faint and a little ill you try to lie down however doctor McCoy says “best not do that yet darlin’, you need to keep your arm up while i treat it” but here you say “i...i feel faint and sick” so with this doctor McCoy adjusts the bed and says “there, just lean back darlin’ close your eyes and try to breathe evenly” and with this you do just as he says, by the time you open your eyes again scotty has gone, no doubt to get engineering cleaned up and to fix what you were supposed to. 

Left alone with doctor McCoy you can see him coming back over so you say “i’m sorry about this” and here doctor McCoy says “don't be ensign, I've seen the great scotty himself in here with this injury, probably more times than i’d like to count, i almost expected to see you sooner for this type of injury” and with this you say “i’m normally much more careful” so doctor McCoy says “then hopefully i won't be seeing too much of you ensign” then he begins gently unwrapping your arm. 

While doctor McCoy in unwrapping your arm you can't help but wince, when doctor McCoy hears this he gives you something to ease the pain and when he once more begins unwrapping the arm it doesn't hurt so much, finally getting the makeshift bandage off doctor McCoy says “Well you did do a proper job here ensign, i’m going to need to suture the wound and bandage it” then he picks up a small machine at which you look confused. 

Seeing the confused look on your face doctor McCoy says “it’s a machine called an auto suture, it will suture the wound so i can bandage it, much quicker than me, and probably neater too” then he activates the small machine, within just minutes your arm is sutured and doctor McCoy is now bandaging it, finishing the bandaging he steps back and you say “thank you doctor, so when can i leave?” then you sit up and swing your legs off of the bed. 

When doctor McCoy sees you moving as if to leave he says “oh no you don't, not for a while at least, you lost a fair bit of blood ensign, i want to monitor you for at least the next three hours” but here you says “three hours? But i’m supposed to be meeting pavel for lunch in an hour” and with this doctor McCoy smiles and says “so it’s you that’s gotten Chekov so smitten, i’m sure he’ll understand” and with this you say “yep, guilty” then you get back on the bed. 

Getting back onto the bed you say “doctor McCoy could you please let pavel know? I don't want him to think i’m standing him up” and with this doctor McCoy says “of course i can ensign, i know what it’s like to be young and in love” then you say “and please doctor call me (Y/F/N)” so with this doctor McCoy says “then you, my dear, must call me Leonard” and here you smile and say “alright Leonard, thank you” and with this doctor McCoy smiles and goes into his office. 

Over the next few hours you and doctor McCoy talk a lot and you learn he’s not the grump that everyone makes him out to be, going into your third hour of observation the door opens and you see scotty walk in, he comes straight to you and says “so how’s the arm lassie?” and here you say “i needed stitches but it should be fine” and with this scotty says “good teh hear lassie, yeh’ll be needing a few days off i expect” then he sits at your side. 

Just under an hour later doctor McCoy finally agrees to let you go, he’s told you to rest your arm for at least two days then come and see him to get the sutures removed, going back to your quarters you want nothing more than to hide away, sure that by now everyone has heard of your stupid accident however your plans are blown away when just half an hour later pavel comes by and insists on taking you for dinner in one of the many places to eat aboard ship. 

After this incident you make sure to be a lot more careful when doing repairs, one day nearly six weeks after the incident with your arm you and pavel had started dating, that was a week ago, he’d been so sweet, always coming around in the mornings with your favourite breakfast, making sure you took lunch breaks and even taking you on dates around the ship, soon however you were due to arrive at an alien planet where you’d all be able to take shore leave and pavel was going to take you on your first proper date off of the ship. 

Arriving at the planet you and pavel had arranged to disembark with the same shore leave team, this meant him going with your group not you with his group, when you were all beamed down onto the planet you immediately take hold of Pavels hand and say “so where are you taking me?” and here pavel says “first for a valk, then ve shall see” and with this you just smile and nod then the two of you begin walking, the planet is covered in flowers and they’re all so pretty to you. 

An hour into your walk you can feel your stomach starting to rumble and with this you say “pavel can we find somewhere to eat? I’m getting a little hungry” and here pavel says “of course ve can, i hear there is a lovely little cafe just up zhis road” then he points to a road off to the left of you, following pavel and smiling along the way you soon find you way to a cafe, you can see several of your shipmates there already, getting sat down at a table you then look at a menu and try to decipher what’s on it. 

Getting back to the ship that afternoon you and pavel both walk back to your quarters and as you get to the door you say “this has been lovely pavel, thank you for this, i just wish the night didn't have to end here” however pavel says “it does not have to, you could maybe come back to my room, ve could have a drink or somezhing” and with this you say “sure, that sounds great pavel, i’d love to, just let me grab a spare uniform, just in case” then you wink at him and disappear into your room. 

After this night you never seem to make it back to your own room much, choosing instead to stay with pavel in his room, one day a week after you had left the alien planet you were at work when you came over dizzy all of a sudden, stopping what you’d been doing for a second and leaning against the wall you were still willing away the faintness when you heard scotty says “yeh alright down there lassie?” and here you look up to see scotty crawling down the jefferies tube you’re working in. 

Seeing scotty crawling towards you in the tube you say “just need a break, i haven't taken one since i started in here” and with this scotty says “aye, that you haven't, must be the heat, take a break lassie, i’ll pick up where yeh’ve left off” and with this you smile, not even arguing like you normally might, crawling out of the tube yourself you then leave engineering, you’d normally have lunch with pavel but he was too busy today and with this you decide instead to go and see if doctor McCoy wants to join you for lunch. 

Walking into the sickbay and seeing doctor McCoy just finishing up with a patient you wait silently, as the patient leaves you give them a nod then say “hey Len, how are you today?” and here doctor McCoy says “oh, hi (Y/F/N) what are you doing here? You’re not hurt are you?” then he begins looking you over so you chuckle and say “no i’m not hurt Len, i wanted to see if you’d join me for some lunch, scotty insisted i take a break and pavel is busy” and with this doctor McCoy just nods. 

Returning to work after your lunch break you quickly get back on with your daily jobs, soon the day is done and with this you head to Scotty’s office to turn in your repairs sheet, placing it on the desk in front of scotty you say “i’ll see you tomorrow scotty” but here scotty says “actually lassie yeh’re free to take the day off, i don't need all mah engineers and i thought yeh’d maybe appreciate it, yeh can maybe set up a nice surprise fer yer man” then he winks at you. 

As you see scotty wink you smile a little and say “thanks scotty, you’re right, i could use the day off, to rest though, i don't know why but i’m feeling so wiped out today” then you flash him another smile before leaving the office, going to Pavels quarters you get everything ready for dinner, knowing pavel will be back soon, the rest of the night is uneventful and you once more fall asleep in Pavels arms, not knowing anywhere else you’d rather be. 

The next morning as you wake you realise it’s warm, thinking at first that pavel had pulled the blankets up you move to throw them off only to realise the blankets aren't over you, groping around for pavel you’re surprised to find he isn't there however then you look at the clock, alpha shift has already started, he’s already on the bridge, sitting up you suddenly feel your head throbbing and with this you lay back down, not quite feeling well enough to move yet. 

Half an hour later and you were still lying in bed and if anything felt weaker than ever, you’d also begun to realise that your stomach hurt, picking up your communicator you tried to call pavel only to hear it bleeping on the other side of the bed, typical you though, he’d gone and forgotten it, letting yourself rest for a moment you thought through your options, you felt too weak to even move an inch let alone go and find medical help and then it struck you, you’d just call doctor McCoy to you. 

Finding the energy to once more lift your arms you dial doctor McCoy's communicator and a minute later you hear him say “who is it?” and with this you say “L...Len i...i don't feel so g...good” and here doctor McCoy says “(Y/F/N)? What’s wrong?” so you say “hot, dizzy, stomach hurts” so with this doctor McCoy says “can you come to sickbay?” then you say “no, barely got the energy to pick the communicator up” so doctor McCoy says “i’ll be there in a few minutes” and with this you give a small smile. 

As you smile just a little you then realise he probably think you’re in your own quarters so you say “P..Pavels room L..Len” then you drop your communicator, unable to spare the energy to grip it any longer, just minutes later you hear the door open and with this you force your eyes open and see doctor McCoy coming over to you, his tricorder already in hand, sitting gently on the bed next to you doctor McCoy reaches out and presses his hand to your forehead. 

Feeling the hand on your forehead you sigh at how cool it is compared to your overheated body, when doctor McCoy pulls his hand away he says “you’ve got a fever alright, can i feel your stomach (Y/F/N)?” and here you say “y..yeah, hurts Len” and with this doctor McCoy says “i know, i’ll be gentle” then he gently pushes your shirt up and begins to feel your stomach, stopping occasionally when you wince or whimper in pain. 

Quickly finishing his physical examination doctor McCoy then scan you over with his tricorder and says “you’ve got food poisoning (Y/F/N), probably from something you ate on shore leave last week, i’ll give you something for the nausea and the fever but i’m afraid that’s all i can do” then he picks up his hypospray, quickly giving you two injections he then sets it back down again but before you can say anything both you and doctor McCoy hear the door open. 

Hearing the door open you look over to see pavel and with this you say “hi pavel, you’re early” and here pavel says “i came for my communicator, vhat is doctor McCoy doing here?” and with this you say “i wasn't feeling well pavel, he came to check me over” then doctor McCoy says “she has food poisoning Mr Chekov, she’ll need looking after for a few days, and don't worry (Y/F/N), i’ll tell scotty” then he grabbed his bag and left Pavels quarters. 

Once you and pavel were alone pavel moved to your side and said “i am sorry i vas not here for you (Y/F/N)” but you just say “it doesn't matter pavel, you’re here now, that’s what matters” and with this pavel smiles, brushing your (Y/H/L)(Y/H/C) hair back from your eyes he then says “i have to finish my shift but i vill be back in a few hours, rest until zhen dear” and with this you just smile, you’d normally nod or roll your eyes but you have no energy for either option, soon pavel is gone and upon being alone again you decide sleep sounds like a good option. 

When you next wake up you can feel a hand playing with your hair, opening your eyes a little you say “feels so good pavel” and here pavel says “how are you feeling now dear?” and with this you smile and say “a little better, not so nauseous or hot” so pavel says “good, i am glad you are feeling better, i vill get you some soup, doctor McCoy said zhat you may vant something easy to eat” and with this you smile and give a small nod, glad not to get dizzy as you do so. 

As pavel comes back with the bowl of soup a few minutes later you inhale the scent and say “mm, it’s (Y/F/S/F), how did you know pavel?” and here pavel just says “i have my ways, i will never tell” but he winks at you which makes you smile, finishing just half the bowl you then push it away and say “i’m full pavel, can we just lie here a while?” and with this pavel moves the bowl aside, slides in beside you and says “of course ve can” then he pulls you against his body. 

Feeling your body gently held against Pavels you smile, the two of you may not have been dating for long but you knew he was the one just by the fact he was willing to do this for you, curling further against his side you lay your head to his chest and listen to his heartbeat, slowly drifting off to sleep you can't help but let a smile come to your face, despite how ill you feel right now you know that pavel will be there for you and that no matter what happens, what goes on or where you end up, with pavel at your side you will always be loved and cared for.


End file.
